Fallen From Grace
by Sakura Pan132
Summary: Not everything is not what they seem.The Heartfilias dont seem like people who would have problems at home.But Lucy and Erza ar being abused and Fairy Tail has something to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

It was raining again. It's been going for two days straight now.

"You think its going to stop soon" Lucy asked

"…"

Turning towards her sister, Lucy waved her hand in front of her face.

"Are you listening to me Erza?"

A smile made its way onto Erza's lips and Lucy frowned. This had been happening ever since daddy said that they could actually go to Floria high.

Of course it was only to make himself look good and not the well being of his children. Not that Lucy was complaining, another day in the same house as him for the whole day and she might be driven up the wall. Lucy's scowl left her face permanently replaced by a dreamy smile.

Meeting new people always made her happy when it made Erza suspicious.

"Lucy it's been four years since I've seen my nakama", Erza said softly."Natsu and Gray are probably fighting. Happy is in a corner eating fish and saying, Aye to everything. Mira is making a cake to calm everyone down. Levy is is flirting with every girl he sees. Cana-".

Erza broke off suddenly and blinked back tears. Moving closer to her Lucy rubbed Erza's back.

"You think their going to like me?"

Erza pushed her auburn hair out of her face and stood on the bed. Jumping up and down she looked at the blond girl.

"As long as I rule they'll make an exception to dumb blonds".

After what felt like forever Erzas words sunk in. Grabbing a pillow Lucy hit her with it.

* * *

The maid opened and closed the door. Looking at the girls a tear slid down her face. She hastily brushed it away but not before Erza saw it.

'Something's wrong, He's in a bad mood'

The maid stared at the cream walls she felt another wave of guilt. She so hated to be the bringer of bad news.

"Your father wishes an audience", Dropping her voice,"He's been in a sour mood so be careful".

She worked for their father all her life. Before her was her mother, then her great grandmother. Well to make things plain and simple she knew he would get them even if they 'behaved'. Not meeting their eyes she left as quickly as she could.

Erza turned towards Lucy who had went rigid beside her. Catching her eye she put on what she thought was a brave face.

"Tomorrow were going to be free he just wants to talk ".

Erza did not believe that and he knew that Lucy did not either. They were quiet as they walked down the hallway. These were the same walls Erza saw the first day she came here. It seemed to her that they were less friendly now. Not so inviting now that she wasn't a scared orphan who didn't know how to face the world. You learn how to be part of the furniture her, she thought bitterly. Lucy turned back and grabbed Erza's hand before she turned the doornob.

* * *

Robert Heartfilia was not a patient man. He did not like to be kept waiting and wanted things to go his way. All of the women in his life so far have had to obey him and him only. In his home he was the one everyone went to if they wanted to do something. Whiles people call it abuse and he called it discipline.(a.n:jerk head, i would have called the cops already)

'He's been drinking', Lucy thought as she entered the room. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out with the bottles on the floor as evidence. The curtains were drawn and papers were thrown all over his desk.

"You called father?" Lucy asked softly.

"….Did I ask you to talk?" was his sharp answer. Lucy flinched and shook her head.

"No sir".

Her father jerked his chair back so he could look at his daughter.

"I allow you to go to school like normal girls and this is how you repay me."

He had risen and closed the distance between them. Letting the breath hiss between his teeth he glared at them as he took off his belt.

"If it's the last thing I do ill teach you ungrateful brats manners!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

"What's taking so long Lucy"? Erza called

She bounced on her heels and walked into the closet with Lucy. Lucy frowned and held up a gray sweater and a black one.

"Which one?"

Erza sighed. Closing her eyes she pointed.

"Good choice" she heard Lucy mumble.

She opened her eyes to find Lucy pulling on the black one. Putting a ribbon in her hair Lucy sighed.

"Ready?"

Erza grinned. "Always".

The first thing Natsu heard when he got to school was "Did you see that limo?" Looking over he got a glimpse of a limo pulling up to the school. He squinted to see who was in it. When the doors opened he tried to look casual as he looked over. What he saw nearly stopped his heart.

He thought he would never see that auburn hair again. She looked at the same nothing was different. This was perfect!

"Erza?"

She didn't hear him; she was looking inside the limo.

"Erza!"

She turned, spotted him, and smiled in his direction. Natsu grinned back. Bounding over to her he nearly jumped into his arms. Realizing what he was doing he broke the hug; clearly embarrassed.

"It's been so long! I thought we would never see you. Who's that?"

The latest question was aimed at Lucy; who had just came out and looked around. Natsu's voice brought her down to earth. She was pretty, was the first thing that came to mind. She had blond hair that shined in the sunlight and wide dancing brown eyes.

Giggling, with delight Lucy stretched out her hand "Lucy". He was handsome, Lucy concluded. He had pink spiky hair that she knew would never be tamed. Black eyes starred back at her filled with curiosity more than anything.

Natsu inspected the hand as if for germs. Then grinning widely he shook it with great enthusiasm" Natsu".

" please introduce your self".

A vein popped on Lucy's head as she, yet again, made her way to the front of the room; this was the fifth time she had to face the stares.

"I heard she was homeschooled after her mother died".

"Do you see those boobs?"

"I heard that she went out with four boys on the same day!"

The last two statements made Lucy shudder. With a stiff bow to the class she made a break for her seat. Taking out her journal she looked down from the boys undressing her with their eyes. And….. The brave person that decided to push their chair next to her's.

"Whatever you need the answer is no. I don't sell my body."

The person laughed and to Lucy's amazement it was a girl that was laughing.

"My name's Levy and I don't go that way"

Levy, why did that name sound so familiar? Was it a maid or just maybe the cook's little girl. Or something Erza said. Erza!

"Do you know Erza?"

The girl seemed startled by the question. The prospect of meeting someone who knows Erza filled Lucy with a sudden burst of excitement.

'Yes. Why?"

Lucy beamed. "She's my sister".

Levy looked doubtful. "I've known Erza since we were seven and she never had a sister.

Lucy thought about this. She counted off days in her head and counted off months with her fingers.

"Half sister for about four years now."

Levy raised her eyebrows but did not comment.

"It happens."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail

Lucy leaned back in her chair and pulled out her blue IPOD TOUCH. Lucy smiled at the birthday present she got from Erza. A boy on the other side of the room caught her eye. Looking over he smirked and mouthed "Call me".

Lucy cleared her throat in disgust and shoved her earpieces into her ears.

I found all of these things  
(Love letters, receipts of jewelry I've never seen)  
So now I am taking  
(I'm taking my love, my respect and my dignity)

Remember the night that I've spent all alone  
(You remember that? 'Cause I do)  
When you were out with your new chick  
I was home, see I-

Too depressing, Lucy thought as she switched it off. Closing her eyes (to the dismay of the teacher) Lucy found herself asleep.

Flashback*

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at what I made".

Lucy age six burst into her father's study. Her father put down his papers with a grunt of annoyance.

"Why aren't you with your mother?"

"…"

"Damn it all, Layla can't you keep your child under control!"

Lucy's lip trembled and tears threatened to fall.

"B-But daddy, mommy said I could spend time with you."

Pointing towards the door her father towered over her.

"Leave. Now."

Sulking Lucy walked to the door.

"But it's my birthday."

And the tears that were so close to the surface fell.

End Flashback*

Lucy woke with a start to Levy looking over at her.

"Are you okay?"

It was then that realized she was sweating. Lowering her eyes she wiped her shirt across her forehead.

"Yeah"

Levy looked doubtfully at her. Lucy saw her gaze dart to the door and then down to her books. Looking at the clock, an apologetic smile made its way to her face.

"You should go on ahead to lunch I'll follow behind shortly after."

"But-"

"I Am Fine!"

Lucy finally lost her cool. All that effort, Lucy thought bitterly, and it snaps 'cause of a dream. Nice going Luce now she thinks you're a freak.

But Levy did not think that. Instead she felt a wave of pity for the girl.

"Im suppose to meet Erza" Lucy says vaguely.

Levy nod s and point to two big doors.

"That's the Lunch room".


End file.
